A MafiaFilled Afternoon
by Magical-Tear
Summary: RP turned to story. The Vongola and the Lealta Famiglias are together almost 24/7, and yet they never seem to have a "normal" day...well, at least not in our standards!...OCs...No Pairings...
1. Chapter 1: Knifes

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm back faster this time and with a new story! 8D This one is a funny RP I did with one of my best friends, animecrazypanda, or the Panda Bear for short XD A few friends and I created our own mafia family for the RP world, known as the Lealta Famiglia, being some kind of a sister family to the Varia, having sworn to protect the 10th generation of the Vongola ^^ This RP started when Panda-onee-chan was still the Boss (she's now the Storm Guardian), and I've decided to keep it that way =) I hope you enjoy of our crazy adventures!

_**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn rightfully belongs to Akira Amano. All the Lealta members belong to their corresponding creators XD

**

* * *

**

**[-m-m-]Chapter 1: Knifes[-m-m-]**

Tear-chan looked out the window as she placed the small silver sprinkler on the desk, having just watered the few plants decorating the room. It was a calm afternoon in Namimori, for strange as it may sound. There were almost no clouds in the bright blue sky and the slight breeze caressing the trees made up for the ever shining sun. What was even stranger though was that there hadn't been any bizarre encounters with any other Mafia members.

"Tear-chan~! Belphegor keeps chasing me around and threatening to stab meh!" A girl's voice resounded throughout the whole house.

Or so she thought.

"I thought you were good friends," the brunette smiled as a small sweat drop formed on the back of her head, staring at the pouting girl in front of her.

"We are, we just don't always get along," the Panda Bear admitted, crossing her arms grumpily.

"You can say that twice," Tear-chan nodded, remembering her own rivalry with the blond prince. Sure, he was funny and handsome, but that didn't stop him from being annoying.

"Ushishishi~" An eerie laugh soon filled the room. "I found you," Belphegor suddenly spoke, leaning by the door and spinning a knife around his finger. Speaking about the devil…

"Ne! Bel-chan!" Tear-chan chirped, bending sideways in order to see him from behind her host. "Where do you get all the wire?"

"Ushishishi~ I got the wire from Mammon," Bel smirked, walking further into the room.

"That annoying baby?" Tear-chan deadpanned as she stared, suddenly uninterested, at the self-proclaimed prince, already feeling her patience growing thin.

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor laughed once more. "Yes. The prince managed to make a deal with Mammon."

"I have bad feeling," Panda muttered, already feeling the tension between the two knife throwers.

"Everyone can make a deal with that midget if they have the money," Tear-chan pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "I guess that, since you're a prince, it was a piece of cake," she sighed, running her hand through her brown locks without taking off her dark blue wizard hat.

"Shishi~ It was rather simple and since this peasant had some money hiding in her drawer..." Bel smiled maliciously, pointing over to a shocked Panda.

"You went through my drawer!" Panda exclaimed angrily, making a face worthy of a picture. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm a prince," Bel merely shrugged her off, thinking that the fact justified it all.

"I don't care!" Panda stomped her foot angrily. "Wait, which drawer?" She suddenly asked, all signs of anger quickly vanishing.

"Ushishishi~ Not telling~" The blond boy laughed mischievously, shaking his finger in a negative fashion.

"I never knew about a Prince who was doomed to become a mere peasant thieve..." Tear-chan suddenly said, gaining the pair's attention. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything~" She finished in a singsong voice, sending an evil smile over to the Varia assassin.

"Ushishishi~ Do you have a death wish?" Bel lowered his voice dangerously, suddenly appearing behind the younger girl and holding one of his knifes against her throat.

"Do you?" The brunette countered calmly, somehow pulling out a kunai without being noticed and pressing it gently against the prince's stomach. He was, after all, one of the few people who could get her into her dangerous mode this quickly.

"Knock it off!" Panda-chan yelled at the both of them, throwing her shoe at Belphegor to literally knock him away from her little sister.

"I'm sorry, but it's not in my agenda to die because of a joke," Tear-chan scoffed at her rival, twirling her kunai in her finger skillfully before slipping it into her pouch.

"Ushishishi~" Bel chuckled, never getting tired of irking the Vongola allies. "The prince must leave now, but he shall return…" He suddenly announced, running towards the window and gracefully jumping out of it.

"Why didn't he just use the door?" The Panda rolled her eyes, honestly wondering how show off their friend could be.

"Don't know..." Tear-chan mumbled, walking over to the windowsill and leaning on it once more. "The ground sure looks small from up here..." She whistled, not being able to believe they were only two stories high. "Do you think he's alright?" She suddenly asked her boss, turning to look at her with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sure he's fine," the Lealta Boss comforted her subordinate, walking over to stand next to her. "Knowing him, he'll be going to bother Onee-chan." She suddenly realized, referring to their sister Angel, the Lealta Mist Guardian.

"I feel sorry for her," the younger one sweat dropped, crossing her arms on the windowsill and resting her chin on them. "Oh, look! The rest of the guys are here!" She suddenly perked up, leaning more over the window.

Peering out to the street, the black haired girl was able to confirm that Tear-chan was right. Walking in a group on the sidewalk were the usual Vongola Family members, heading back home from school, judging by their uniforms. After gazing at Tear-chan's excited expression and catching the sound of laughter coming from the street, the Lealta Boss was suddenly sure of something: it was going to be a pretty long day. And Tear-chan even thought it was going to be a Mafia-free day!


	2. Chapter 2: The Vongola Family

**_A/N:_** I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story, but I'm doing everything I can with all these homework on top of my shoulders TAT Also, to all my readers of Just Like Royalty, please don't panic guys! I'm still writing the next chapter, and I would be killed first before I willingly decide to discontinue it! =D With no further ado, please enjoy of this chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does that already XD The Lealta Family members belong to their respective creators ;3

* * *

**[-m-m-]Chapter 2: The Vongola Family[-m-m-]**

"Oi! Tsuna-sama!" The brunette teen called the tenth Vongola boss, leaning out the room window to wave her hand.

Hearing her voice, the brown spiky haired boy looked up, catching sight of both girls by the window. The rest of their friends stopped walking as well, following their leader's gaze. Their expressions changed immediately, a mix between happiness and weariness being the perfect explanation.

"Hey you two!" Tsuna greeted back, sending them a bright smile. "What're you doing?"

"Well," the Lealta boss started. "We're just sitting here, feeling sorry for our Onee-chan," she nodded, gaining a giggle from her Guardian.

However, Tsuna had a confused expression on as he walked closer to the window so that they could all stop hollering. "Why?"

"Because Bel's going to be bothering her…" Panda-chan shrugged nonchalantly.

"I told you not to mention his name," Tear-chan mumbled darkly, turning away from the window just for a second, making Tsuna sweat drop nervously.

"Hi, Gokudera!" Panda quickly waved at the grumpy teen, shifting the younger girl's attention efficiently. However, her greeting was returned with pure silence, the Vongola's Storm Guardian having just rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Don't be rude, Gokudera," the tall boy standing by his side smiled brightly down at him, almost as if he could apologize for his friend's behavior. "How are you doing, Tear-chan, Panda-chan?" The Vongola's Rain Guardian then turned to face the Lealtas by the window, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't you dare say that to me, baseball freak!" Gokudera snapped over at Yamamoto, glaring hatefully at him.

"Oi Gokudera, calm down," Tsuna appeased his Guardian slightly, sweat dropping at his violent reactions.

"We'll be down there in a sec!" Tear-chan smiled down at her friends, finally pulling away from the window and turning to grin at her boss. "Come on, Onee-chan!" She called her excitedly as she grabbed the older girl's wrist and started dragging her down the hallway.

"Oh yeah!" Ryohei, the Vongola's Sun Guardian and older member of the family, roared enthusiastically. "Run to the extreme!" He cheered the girls on, pumping his bandaged fist into the air repeatedly.

No one counted with Panda slipping out of Tear-chan's grasp the moment they rushed down the front steps though and, because of the different levels on the ground, the black haired teen was sent tumbling down, smacking her face on the grass.

"Oww!"

"Tch! Stupid woman!" Gokudera snorted as he stared in amusement at the Lealta boss' clumsiness.

"A-Are you alright!" Tsuna asked worriedly, not really knowing if he should help her get up or just let her be for a moment, she did have swirls in her eyes.

"Eep!" Tear-chan squeaked at her actions. "Onee-chan! I'm so sorry!" She cried desperately as she rushed back to her side. "Are you alright? Speak to me!" She panicked as she shook the older girl roughly, trying to get any kind of response from her knocked out boss.

"Nyahahaha!" Lambo suddenly broke out laughing. "Stupid Panda Bear made 'poww'!" He laughed happily, using both cow clad hands to emphasize a bit.

"T-t-tear-chan! You can quit shaking me now!" Panda finally came back from the dead, getting dizzy all over again for being shook with so much force.

"I didn't kill her!" Tear-chan now squealed in delight, tackling her boss back to the ground in a hug.

Lambo, on the other side, would not stop laughing at the funny scene playing on in front of him, annoying the Smoking Bomb Hayato even more.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Gokudera growled as he fished out his dynamite from his jeans' pockets.

"Eek! Don't blow up the house!" Tsuna moved in to stop his right hand man before he threw the dangerous sticks while Yamamoto merely laughed. Last thing he needed was to owe a house to the grumpy Panda Bear and Tear-chan.

"We were heading back to Tsuna's house," a new voice suddenly made everyone grow quiet.

Turning to the short wall circling the Panda's house, they were all able to see an infant wearing a suit and a fedora hat, the hitman they would all pay to avoid. "Nana is going to make dinner, do you want to come?" He invited the young Lealtas, jumping down on Tsuna's shoulder before jumping to the ground.

"O-Oi Reborn!" Tsuna tried to protest, though a quick kick from the hitman on his sheen left him mute in agony. Honestly, it was his house Reborn was inviting all these people over! What would his mom think of the extra work?

"Mmhmm~ Nana's cooking is yummy~" Tear-chan's voice pulled him back from his thoughts and pain. Turning to the Lighting Guardian he was surprised to still find her on the ground with her adopted sister, a dreamy look on her face at the thought of the delicious food.

"Ack!" Panda-chan suddenly cried out, springing back on her feet upon hearing about Nana's cooking, making Tear-chan fall back on the ground with a surprised 'waa'. "I'm coming!"

"Figures you would," Gokudera rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets lazily.

"Only to piss you off~!" the Panda Bear said evilly, winking at Gokudera to prove her point.

Of course, that made the Vongola Storm Guardian flinch and tighten his hold on his concealed dynamite sticks as a tick mark popped on one side of his head.

"Panda-chan, please don't start trouble," Tsuna attempted to calm the situation before it got worse.

"Okay, boss man!" Panda answered with a grin, making her honesty a bit doubtful.

"Ne, Goku-chan~!" Tear-chan tried next, finally getting off the ground but just to cling to the bomber's arm. "Don't fight with Onee-chan, okay?" She pleaded as she tried her best to look up at him with puppy eyes.

"Tear-chan…" Tsuna sweat dropped at her attempt. Honestly, only she would be childish enough to dare try her infamous look on Gokudera.

"Come on Gokudera!" Yamamoto urged him on as his smile broadened if possible. "You can't say no to that!"

"…Fine," the Italian teen finally mumbled, staring away from the shorter girl next to him as a very faint blush covered his cheeks in defeat.

"Sucker," Panda rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Panda, please don't egg him on," Tsuna sighed tiredly, staring at Gokudera to see if he was going to blow up any time soon.

"Alright!" The dark haired girl threw her arms up in defeat.

Feeling the suddenly tense atmosphere, Tear-chan cheered and rushed to stand in front of her friends. "Yosh! Let's go to Tsuna-sama's house TO THE EXTREME!" She called them, making a peace sign with her left hand.

"Oh yeah!" The Vongola Sun Guardian cheered. "That's a very EXTREME way to talk!"

"Thank you!" Tear-chan smiled toothily, walking backwards to keep eye contact with her friends. However, that prevented her from knowing of the danger coming her way until it was too late.

"EEEEK! Tear-chan, watch out!" Tsuna suddenly cried out, reaching his hands out in a failed attempt of pulling her back to the safety of their friends.

"Huh?" The poor girl mumbled, confused at his actions, before she collided against something soft yet strong.

"Herbivore…I'll bite you to death…" A deep voice growled behind the brunette girl, making a small shiver rush down her back.

Turning slowly, Tear-chan paled as she was left facing THE Demon of Namimori with only a few millimeters separating them.

"Hibari!" Panda exclaimed in surprise, gaining a rather terrifying glare from the prefect. As amazing as it sounds, the Lealta Boss shuddered and rushed to hide behind Gokudera. "He gives me the creeps!"

"Quit crowding," Hibari ordered, bringing out his tonfas and pointing them at the two Lealta girls, daring them to disobey him.

"R-right!" Tsuna managed to stutter out, grabbing both Tear-chan and Panda before running like hell.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, quickly running after the three teens.

"Tell those three they have detention," Hibari turned to Yamamoto with a smirk, already planning on different ways for punishing them for breaking the rules.

"I'll pass the message," Yamamoto replied sheepishly as he sweat dropped, staring as the black haired boy took his dramatic leave.


End file.
